


Comfort

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic just came up out of nowhere...  It's a bit different, but I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just came up out of nowhere... It's a bit different, but I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [jayne/kaylee](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne/kaylee), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye)  
  
---|---  
  
_____________________________________________

 

He always hated to see her cry. Made him feel helpless, right when she needed someone more'n ever to make it right…his love for her made her sadness awful hard to bear; she was one'a them girls who was just plain made for smilin' and happiness. Jayne shifted uneasily as he heard the sobs she tried her best to swallow down, and he set down the gun he'd been oilin'. There was only so much a man could take of hearin' his girl be that unhappy – she'd just run past him and into the rec area, pretendin' nothin' was wrong and buryin' her nose in a book.

Standin' up from the table, he slowly moved over into the next room and sat down beside her. "_Bao bei,_ what's wrong?" he asked softly.

A loud, surprised soundin' sniff from behind the upside-down book nearly made him smile. "Nothin's wrong," she said, her voice catchin' on a sob.

"Don't sound like nothin' to me, baby girl. _ Meili_ thing like you don't need to be cryin'." The book lowered to reveal big, sad-lookin' brown eyes framed by long chestnut colored hair. As he watched, a fat tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled again, wipin' at it with her sleeve. "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head fiercely, swallowin' hard and fightin' back more tears. "Tell ya what – I'll sit here, an' you sit there…if'n you wanna talk, you know where I am."

She looked up, fresh tears wellin' up in her eyes an instant before she flung herself into his arms. Jayne held her close as she sobbed, strokin' her hair and rubbin' her back as she cried herself out – it seemed to take forever, his heart feelin' sore at seein' her hurtin' so bad. Her tiny frame shuddered with hiccups and sighs, until she finally fell asleep with her head leanin' against his chest. Jayne wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, strokin' her cheek. _My precious girl_. He lifted her in his arms easily to take her to bed; she'd feel better in the mornin', no doubt.

"Jayne, have you seen – ah. There she is," Kaylee said in a relieved tone from the doorway. "I been lookin' all over." She came over and slipped one arm around his waist and reached up to smooth their daughter's hair back from her face.

"What the ruttin' hell happened? She was cryin' like her heart was fixin' to break," he said, looking down at his tiny wife. "Don't like to see either of my girls sad."

Kaylee leaned over to kiss the little girl in his arms. "Andy died."

"Andy…the _koi?_ You shittin' me?"

"Well, Nan loved that bitty little fish to pieces…you remember how happy she was when ya bought it for her, Jayne."

Yeah, he guessed he did remember…he also remembered Kaylee tellin' him that he shouldn't've done it 'thout askin' her first; he'd just been so pleased at the thought of makin' his little one happy, he didn't think about what would happen. "Shouldn't've given it to her, I know," he sighed.

Kaylee laid her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "Don't worry so, big man…she'll heal up from it and be fine. I remember when my first pet died; I think I cried for a week."

"She ain't gonna cry for a gorram _week_, is she?" he asked in alarm. "Think that's more'n I can take."

"It takes us all a bit differently,_ ai ren_. She'll be herself in no time."

Jayne looked from his wife to his daughter, and back again. Kaylee was givin' him that special smile, the one that only meant somethin' good if'n he got Nan to bed without wakin' her up. He figured if he only had to worry 'bout his lil' girl cryin' on account of a ruttin' fish, he'd be doin' pretty good. "I think I need to get her to her bed."

Kaylee smiled again and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Then I'll be waitin' in ours."

"Shiny." Nan snuggled up to the pillows as soon as he laid her down in her bed and spread the cover over her, kissin' her forehead. Jayne looked down on her for a long while before pullin' the screen closed and goin' to where his other girl was waitin' for him. Much later when Kaylee had drifted off tucked against him, he held her close and stared into the darkness. The sounds of the even, steady breathing of his family made him smile, and he listened for a while longer before he closed his eyes and joined them in a contented sleep.

 

~*~END~*~

________________________________________

 


End file.
